warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lichenfur
verification please?--JK 22:36, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Im readinf Firestar's Quest a few more times,and it mentions the cat.--JayfeatherSheikah 23:41, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Lichenfur? Should we move this page to Lichenfur? Mousetalon!! 00:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Not until SkyClan's Destiny comes out.--Nightshine{ 00:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Where was Lichenfur's name said?Hollytail מרגלית Lion x Heather 4ever! 22:06, May 3, 2010 (UTC) In the back of Battles of the Clans it says her name is Lichenfur and she joined SkyClan as an elder with Tangle. Dappleclaw Go ShadowClan! 22:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Lichenfur's described as gray many times. I don't think they're the same cat. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 00:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Elder? Should I add in SkyClan's Destiny that it is strange she is an elder. Because in Firestar's Quest not too long before Firestar commented she was a young cat. Am I right, or am I crazy? Dappleclaw [[User:Dappleclaw|''➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀']]GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 21:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I think that would fall into a trivia section, but we're not posting anything about SkyClan's Destiny until the book is released.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 21:40, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! ^.^ Dappleclaw [[User:Dappleclaw|➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀']]GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 21:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Lichen? I might be going crazy, or my Firestar's Quest is missing a page, but I've checked and checked though the book and I can't remember Firestar and Scratch meeting Lichen in the book? I remember when she came to the meeting, but not when they told her about the meeting. Am I going crazy or did anyone else notice this too? Aspenpaw My Talk! 02:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Death Shouldn't someone mention that she is with SkyClan's Ancestors now? She did die in Beyond the Code during the flood... Very sad- Ouka-noir 23:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Unless it can be cited with a page number that she is with her ancestors, we can't add it in. Only cited post-death residences are added to articles. 23:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Freaky tooth? Should I add to her description that she has an overlapping tooth? Her charart shows she has one. Is it a mistake? It's confusing me.--Featherstorm9678 03:39, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 It already says that. It's called an underbite, where the jaw does not properly align and sometimes teeth stick out. 03:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't say that. I'm a PC member so, give me a cite and I'll add it.--Featherstorm9678 03:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 You don't have to be a PC member in order to add citations to articles. >.> I know that. >.> I'm just redy to do something that ''doesn't get removed.--Featherstorm9678 04:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 Jeez, we don't need attitude. Anyways, I do believe the cite's somewhere in the SkyClan and the Stranger graphic novels, so feel free to look for the cite yourself. Well, *embarrassed cough* I*coughcough* only own*coughcough* a couple of books*coughcough* and those8coughcough* aren't some of the few*coughcough* I own.*coughcoughcough* XD =3--Featherstorm9678 04:25, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678